Automotive products such as fuel additives are usually provided in the form of a fluid and typically are poured into the fuel tank of a motor vehicle by consumers. Frequently, fuel additives are provided in bottles which include a relatively long neck or spout which can be inserted into the filler neck of a fuel tank. Recently manufacturers of motor vehicles have begun equipping their fuel tanks with filler necks which include spring loaded interior flaps or other closure members. The purpose of these structures is to seal the fuel tank so as to prevent escape of fumes and limit unauthorized tampering with, or theft of, fuel. These features are configured so that insertion of a fuel pump nozzle into the filler neck will activate and open the spring loaded closure members. However, consumers have come to find that presence of the closure members makes it very difficult to pour fuel additives in to the tank or remove the fuel additive bottles from the fuel tank filler necks. In some instances the spout portions of prior art bottles may be insufficiently long, or of a sufficient diameter, to activate the closure members. In other instances, features such as threading, pouring lips or the like found on the spout can actually interfere with the operation of the closure members, possibly causing expensive-to-repair damage to them. In an attempt to overcome the shortcomings of prior art additive packages, consumers have been utilizing screwdrivers, dowels, knife blades, and like items to open the spring loaded closure members and allow for introduction of a fuel additive. As would be expected, in addition to being complicated and possibly damaging the closure members, such operations often result in spillage of the additive material.
As will be explained herein, these shortcomings may be overcome by containers for fuel additives and the like which are configured and operable to properly activate closure members associated with a fuel tank so as to allow an additive product to be introduced thereto. Furthermore, the discussion herein addresses other short comings such as providing for the fluid-tight closure of the packaging without comprising its operation and improving withdrawal of the additive bottle from the filler neck system. These and other advantages of will be apparent from the drawings, discussion, and description which follow.